Holding On, Letting Go
by poisoncade
Summary: Julia left Eli with twin daughters. Eli loves them, and Clare, his girlfriend. But how can he let go off Julia, while holding on so tightly to their memories? Give it a chance. Probable one shot. Review to let it live.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a probable one shot, if you want it to live, review any thoughts or comments. I know that Jace is like Jade in my other story. REVIEW**

**Eli's POV**

I woke up, barely noticing the difference from sleep. I saw Julia in my dreams, and nothing else mattered but her. But she was gone, and the two reminders in the next room were my only reason for staying alive. One of the said reminders began to cry in the next room, and it broke my heart. I didn't like them crying. I was overprotective of them, but they were my children. Mine and Julia's.

I walked into the twin's room as my other daughter stirred in her crib; I picked up Jace and rocked her, desperately trying to soothe her. They were eleven months old, and I loved with all my heart. Julia had left me for ten months, and then she had returned. She had told me about my daughters, and we argued. She left, only to get hit by a car. The twins were given to me shortly after that, and that's how the story goes. I remember staring in belief at the birth certificates. _Jace Alexia Goldsworthy, Jordan Amelia Goldsworthy. _After that, I fell in love with my kids. It was hard, being a single parent, but it was worth it. I smiled down at Jace, and she smiled up at me. She had my eyes and Julia's hair color. Jordan looked exactly the same, and it amazed me the girls had not been declared identical.

I scooped up my daughters and took them downstairs to breakfast. I sat them both down on the carpet and got out two jars of baby food. I picked up Jordan and put her in her high chair just as Clare walked in the door. "Hey, beautiful." I said, grinning up at my girlfriend. Me and Clare had started dating shortly after Julia's death, right before the twins were given to me. Clare loved the twins, and the past eleven months had been great. I missed Julia, and was battling depression, but Clare really helped me. She kissed my forehead and then kissed Jordan's. "Hello, Eli. Hello Jordan, hello Jace." She murmured, kissing each of our heads. She scooped Jace up off the carpet as she tried to crawl away and hugged her. "Cawe!" Jace said, her baby voice still not being able to pronounce Clare. I smiled, Jace was so bright. "Kid's going to go to Harvard, I swear." I said, as I tried to make my hand mimic an airplane for Jordan. Jordan chomped down happily on the spoon and I congratulated her. "See? That wasn't so hard now, was it?" I asked.

It was Saturday, so I didn't have to go to school. Cece and Bullfrog would take the girls during the day so that way I could get my diploma. It was like I got stabbed every time I dropped them off. I loved my daughters so much, and they meant the world to me. I could hardly bear being away from them for so long, missing small chunks of their day. But eventually, all those small chunks added up, and doing the math, I was missing days from their childhood. At least they lived with me. I had my own apartment now, and the girls lived with me. Clare cuddled Jace as I fed Jordan. When Jordan was finished she looked up at me. "Dada." She said. A flood of warmth rushed through my body. I loved whenever she said that. She knew that I was her dad and that I'd always be here for her. I kissed her forehead. "I love you so much, baby girl." I murmured against her pale, perfect skin. Clare smiled at me as she kissed Jace.

***An hour later***

We were finally ready to go to the beach. I was putting Jace in her seat, smiling. She looked just like Julia. A small twinge of pain went through my body, but I smiled. Jace looked up at me with her green eyes. Her complexions were perfect. Dark curls, dark barely noticeable eyebrows, pink perfect lips, chubby cheeks, emerald colored eyes and a faint blush. I set the baby bag in the backseat, in between the two car seats. A few towels, diapers, wipes, pacifiers, changes of clothes, and hats so that way the babies wouldn't get sunburned. It was June, and school let out next Friday. Clare got into Morty's passenger side and smirked up at me, her blue eyes shining behind her sunglasses. I couldn't wait to get her blouse and skinny jeans off and see her bikini.

Clare and I had been dating since right after Julia died, and she loved Jace and Jordan immediately. But really, everyone did. They were just so beautiful, and so perfect it amazed me. Every time I looked at them my jaw dropped. I loved them so much. Me and Clare pulled up to the beach and it wasn't crowded at all. That was weird. I got out of Morty and went the backseat of the car. I opened the door and unbuckled Jordan from her car seat. I gently set her feet on the ground and she immediately started to walk. She was getting fast, too. I gently held her hands as she stumbled to the other side of the car. After getting Jace out of the car, Clare and I helped the girls down to the beach. I took off my skinny jeans to reveal the swimming shorts underneath them and took off my shirt as Clare spread out a blanket for the babies to sit on. Jace wanted to go in the water, so we took them both in. I sat down in water that was about a foot and a half deep, with Clare beside me.

Jace sat on my lap and Jordan sat on Clare's. Jace splashed me and started to giggle. "Dada." She said happily, trying to give me a hug. Jace gave everyone hugs. Me, Clare, Adam, our neighbors, and once a puppy. She loved hugs. I kissed her forehead as Jordan splashed in Clare's arms. I tightened my grip on Jace, not wanting her to go any deeper. And that's what we did for the rest of the day. Me and my family played at the beach, and I wanted it to be this way forever. For me and Clare to have forever together, for the girls to never grow up. I grinned as I realized what I had just thought. My family.

**A/N A little short, but okay. The next one will be better. I will not write another one if I don't get reviews. This was considered to be a one shot anyway. So review you guys! I have great ideas for this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eli's POV**

I walked up and down the hall, holding Jace to my chest. "What's wrong, baby girl?" I asked, rocking her. She cried into my neck, refusing to calm down. "Baby, baby, what's wrong?" I asked, bouncing her up and down. She sobbed, and Clare walked out of my room, groggy. We had slept through the whole night together. Sometimes she slept over, but we never did anything sexual. "What's going on?" she asked sleepily. "Jace is just having a bad night." I said. "Awww, poor baby." Clare said, rubbing Jace's back. "Here, let me try." I handed Jace over to her. Clare worked magic with the girls. Jace very slowly calmed down, as Clare rubbed and massaged her back. "How did you do that?" I asked. "Sometimes it helps. Massages feel really good, so I thought she might like it. You know, it might help her relax a little." I nodded putting this little bit of useful of information in my memory bank.

Jace was growing up so fast, just like her sister. They were already one. Clare handed her back to me and I imitated the movements Clare had been making on her back. I kissed Jace's forehead and she settled back into sleep. I smiled at Clare and mouthed the words "Thank you." She nodded and slipped back into our bedroom. I loved how that sounded. Our bedroom. I put Jade back in her crib. She was big enough now to get a bed, but I still wanted her to sleep in the crib. Like maybe she wouldn't grow if her bed was still small. I gently placed her in her crib and handed her the stuffed giraffe she carried around everywhere. Jordan was n love with an elephant that was currently with her in her crib. I leaned down and kissed Jace, gently pulling her little blanket over her. I walked over to Jordan, and did the same with her.

I sighed. I missed their mother. Julia was long gone of course, and I was happy with Clare now. But I still felt terrible for the girls. They would never get to meet there mother. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and brushed it away quickly. I had to be strong for my daughters. I was the only parent they had. I smiled then. At least Clare could be something of a mother to them. I walked back into our bedroom. Clare was lying there, still wide awake. I slid into bed next to her and looked at her. "What's up beautiful?" I asked her. She looked over at me and her lips parted slightly. "Eli, do you love me?" she asked. "Of course. How can you even ask me that, Clare?" I told her. Didn't she think that I loved her?

"Eli, I know that you loved Julia. I know that you love your daughters. And I'm not saying that there is anything wrong with that. But, Eli, I'm wondering if you're okay. You've been getting depressed lately." I sighed. I know I had been depressed lately. The anniversary of Julia's death was coming up. "Clare. I do not expect you to wait around for me to get better. It's not happening right now. I don't know when I'm going to wake up and not feel any quilt or pain anymore. I am getting over Julia, slowly and painfully. I don't know how long it will take to be better. But what I do know is that you and my daughters are my sole reason for getting up in the morning. I love you so much that it would shatter my world if you left. I love you Clare." I looked up into her blue eyes then, watching her intently. Her blue perfect orbs were laced with tears and it felt like someone shoved a knife into my heart. I hated hurting her. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, breathing in the strawberry smell of her hair.

"Eli, do you miss her?" Clare asked. I nodded gently into Clare's neck, trying to move her hair so that way I could see her eyes. She was crying slightly, but she stayed like a statue. "Did you love her?" Clare asked me, and then turned to face me. "Do you still love her?" My hand trembled a little when I touched the side of Clare's face. "I loved Julia a lot." I said, explaining. "But whenever she left me, I realized that she wasn't all I needed in life. I needed more. And whenever I met my daughters…I…" I could barely explain all the love I felt for my daughters. "I love them more than I can explain. It's almost the same kind of love that I feel for you, but there is certainly the same amount. I love you more than anything. You asked me whether I still love Julia, and I don't love her, at least, not in the same way. I love you now, and I always will." I told Clare. Clare smiled and kissed me, eventually we both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

I woke up to find Clare gone. What the hell? I heard laughter from downstairs, the laughter of my daughters. I pulled myself out of bed and massaged my stiff muscles as I walked downstairs. "You look beautiful, Clare." I told her. She turned, smiling sweetly at me. She handed Jace some French toast, torn into strips. Jace picked one up and took a big bite out of it, still giggling. Jordan was bouncing up and down in her high chair, eager for the upcoming meal. I sighed as I wrapped my arms around Clare's waist and twisted her to face me. I leaned down and placed my lips on hers. She kissed me back, harder. I loved these kind soft kisses. She set down Jordan's plate and wrapped her arms around me. I backed into Jordan's high chair and we kept kissing. I felt Jordan's feet start kicking my butt. "Hey! _Hey!" _I said, pulling my lips off of Clare's. Jordan looked up at me and crossed her arms. "Bweakfast. Now." Jordan said, in the most demanding voice a toddler demanded. Jace clapped her hand sin delight and squealed "Mama an Daddie awe icky!"

Clare nearly dropped the plate. She set it down carefully on Jordan's tray, and that little monster seemed pretty happy. "What did you call me?" she asked Jace. Jace just looked at her with those big green intelligent eyes and smiled. "Mama!" she said, hugging Clare. Again with the hugs? Clare hugged back eagerly and I smiled. Clare didn't know it, but Jace called Clare Mom all the time whenever she wasn't home. When will Mommy be back? I want Mommy. All that stuff. OF course, those phrases are much less developed. Clare kissed Jace's forehead. "I love you." She told Jace. As she turned back to the stove Jace sad a completely new phrase. "I wouve you."

**A/N I know its short, bear with me. REVIEW! Clare POV? Wedding story? Thank you to all those wonderful people who do review, you guys brighten my day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eli's POV**

It was Monday, the worst day of the week for me. I had to drop my daughters off at my parents house so that way I could go to school. Cece and Bullfrog were used to my reluctance by now, and they could have been running a day care service. "Baby boy, it's only for a couple of hours." Cece told me, as I agonized over whether to unbuckle Jace's car seat or to drive off. I sighed. Resisting was useless. And besides, if I was late Simpson would just give me another detention. This meant more time away from my daughters. I sadly unbuckled Jace's car seat and slowly helped her up. She used her little toddler feet to stumble her way to my parents and Cece had her up in her arms in a second. Jace immediately gave her a hug. I went over to the other side of Morty and unbuckled Jordan's car seat. I leaned down to kiss her forehead as I helped her out. She looked up at me and giggled. I grinned, playing with her hair. I stood there for a moment; until Clare chided me from the front seat that we were going to be late. She said t gently, knowing how difficult this was for me. I sighed and handed Jordan over. As I turned around to get back into Morty, Jace called me. "Dada!" she whined. Oh, God, not again. On most days, whenever I left, Jordan and Jace would cry. Cece and Bullfrog would comfort them, but it still felt like a I was being stabbed with every step I took.

That was all the excuse I needed to run over and kiss both of my daughters again. Jace insisted on hugging me before I left, and Jordan played with the collar of my Dead Hand T-shirt. I held my breath as I walked back to Morty and climbed in. I flipped the key in the ignition and pulled out of Cece and Bullfrog's driveway. I knew my daughters were crying, but I refused to look back. I would turn around if I looked back and I was already late. Cece and Bullfrog would take care of them. My knuckles were white from clenching the steering wheel so hard and I felt Clare's hand on top of mine. I looked over into her perfect blue eyes for a second and she murmured "It'll be fine. And besides, the faster we get there, the faster we can come back." She said, looking at her phone. She sighed whenever she saw the time. "Simpson is going to have our asses." I said, looking at the clock. We were five minutes late already, not to mention the time it took to get to Degrassi.

We walked down the hall, narrowly missing Simpson, and walked into English. Ms. Dawes smiled as we walked in and we took our usual seats. "Why are we late again, Eli?" she asked. Our eyes met and I knew she could tell. She was one of the few people at Degrassi that knew that I had children. Ms. Dawes, Mr. Simpson, Alli, Sav, Adam and Drew were the only people that knew. And they were sworn to secrecy. Oh yeah, and Sav told Holly J. Ms. Dawes nodded, understanding. "Alright, today we're going to work on an essay due next week. You will all have to write five pages on an experience that you treasure. Something you never want to forget. No one will be reading these except for me, so feel free to write about anything." I smiled, already knowing what I was writing about.

Me and Clare walked out of Ms. Dawes's class hand in hand. "So, what are you writing yours on?" Clare teased. "I was thinking a mix." I explained as I opened my locker. "A mix between when I first met my daughters, and you and I first started dating." I took her smile as an invitation. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. She giggled and kissed me back. My arms would themselves tightly around her waist and her fingers braided themselves into my hair. I gently pushed her up against the lockers. We had to make this quick, I don't need another PDA on my file. I felt a hand touch my back pocket, and I pulled away from Clare just in time to see Fitz back away from me, my wallet in his hand. Pulled away from Clare and was about to tackle Fitz whenever he dumped the contents of my wallet on the floor. Forty dollars, a bus ticket, and a picture of me and my daughters. Cece had taken it whenever I was holding both of them in my arms. They were nine months old in the picture, and I was laying on my bed, my kids lying on the other side of me so that way I could watch them sleep.

Fitz laughed and then leaned down to pick up the picture. "Whoa." He said, taking in the picture. A small crowd had gathered to watch us fight. "Who are these kids?" he asked me gruffly. He seemed to know the answer just by staring at my face. "Are these your kids?" he asked, his eyes widening in disbelief. And then he started laughing. "Are you serious?" he said, holding the picture. "Who would split their legs for you Goldsworthy?" he made a motion to rip the picture and Clare took a step forward. "Give us back he picture, Fitz. Or else I'll sue you for theft and destruction of property. Hand it over." She held out her hand and Fitz gave the picture back, laughing so hard it looked like he was having spasms. "Are they your kids to?" he asked Clare. "Did Miss Saint Clare finally open her legs? Or should we call you Slut Clare now?" Fitz taunted. That was all it took for my fist to connect with his face. Simpson stormed down the hall and started yelling at me, but I didn't even notice.

"Me and Julia are their parents." I sad, roughly grabbing the photo out of Clare's hands and holding it up in front of Fitz's bleeding face. I picked up my money and my wallet and gently put the picture back in to its spot. I shoved it into the back of my pocket just as Simpson dragged me and Fitz into the principal's office, Clare right behind us. "What are you doing in here, Ms. Edwards?" Simpson asked warily. "Filing a complaint against Fitz for theft." Clare replied. Simpson sighed. "I'll deal with that, Clare. Eli, I'm going to let you off easy because I know you have matters to attend to. Fitz, after school detention for two weeks. Eli, you have to help Ms. Dawes grade assignments for two weeks during your free period." I shrugged, that would be easy.

Finally, me and Clare were let out of our last class. As we were walking down the steps of Degrassi, my phone rang. I pulled it out and checked caller ID. Cece. Flipped my phone open with my hand as I brought Clare's hand up to my lips. "What's up?" I asked as I kissed Clare's hand. The phone dropped from my hand and hit the pavement, but I stood there in shock, my heart racing. Oh my God. "Eli?" Clare asked, picking up the phone. I turned to face her, the panic obvious on my face. "There was a car accident." I said. I bolted to Morty and flipped the key in the ignition as Clare got in. Please, don't let anything be wrong with my daughters. Not like Julia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eli's POV**

I was rocking back and forth as I drove, and I felt like a mental patient. I was terrified. Not my kids, not my kids, not my kids. My brain was racing, not to mention Morty. I was going past the speed limit and was barely aware of Clare trying to calm me in the passenger seat. "Did Cece tell you anything?" Clare asked me. I shook my head. "It was a nurse, she was just using Cece's phone." I got out between my gasps. If something had happened to my kids…if I wouldn't be able to kiss them anymore…or rock them to sleep at night…I'd kill myself. I loved them so much, I couldn't live without them. I pulled into Toronto's Hospital and parked Morty at the door closest to the exit. Me and Clare were out of Morty in a second and running towards the door. I whipped it open and ran to the front desk. "Cece Goldsworthy, Jace Goldsworthy-"I managed to get out before the nurse cut me off. "You're Eli? We've been waiting for you." The nurse said, leading me through the hospital. She ignored my anxious questions along the way, but, finally she looked at me. "Your family is in here," the nurse said, nodding to the room.

I flung the door open, Clare right behind me, to see Bullfrog trying to calm my daughter. Whenever Jordan saw me she burst into tears and squirmed in Bullfrog's arms. I had been crying the whole way to the hospital, and I scooped my baby up immediately. Jordan wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and sobbed. "Dada!" she wailed, trying to hold me tighter. I cried softly against her, smothering her head with kisses. "Are you okay, baby girl?" I asked her, surveying her body. No missing limbs. She just held onto me and wailed as I searched for my other baby. "Where's Jace?" I demanded of Bullfrog, barely noticing the stitches in his head. "Right there." He said, pointing towards the door. I turned around to see Cece leading a somewhat distraught Jace back through the door. Jace was holding an apple juice from a vending machine, and Cece held one in her hand for Jordan. Jace was sniffling, but seemed physically okay. She ran right to me, abandoning the apple juice and hugged my leg. She started to cry a little and I picked her up, holding her to me. "It's okay, baby, its okay." I soothed them. I sat down in a chair and held my daughters. Thank God they were alright.

After about an hour of talking to Bullfrog and Cece about what had happened, I finally got the full story. Bullfrog had been driving, while Cece was in the passenger seat and the girls were in the back. A drunk driver had decided to change lanes and swerved, smashing into Bullfrog and Jace's side of the car. Cece had gotten the girls out of the car and Bullfrog had a cut that found need stitched from the breaking glass. When I asked if any fell on Jace he relaxed some. "No, thank God. You know how whenever Jace is tired she puts her blanket over her, so that way it will be dark enough for her to sleep?" He asked me. This was true. Whenever Jace gets tired, she can't sleep if it's light outside. So, she pulls a blanket over her. "Well, that's what she did and all the glass fell on the blanket. They were both pretty scared." He said, looking at my daughters. Jordan was asleep in my arms, and Jace was asleep in Clare's. I sighed and kissed Jordan's curls. Thank God they were alright.

Me and Clare drove home in silence but she was watching me. I didn't notice the tears until they were sliding down my cheeks. I wiped tem away, but more kept flowing. "Eli, what's wrong?" Clare asked me. I looked out the windshield intently. I was supposed to be strong for my daughters, someone they could find support in. But how could I support them when I could barely stop a breakdown? Tears flowed, hot and furious down my face and I felt Clare's pale hands brush them away. I grabbed one of her hands and pulled it to my lips. I breathed in her scent, and it did help calm me down a little. But here was still this fear, this terrible nauseating feeling in the pit of my stomach. What if next time they weren't so lucky? My chest heaved up and down at the thought and I pulled into my driveway just as my vision clouded with tears. I put Morty in park and then began to sob. What if they hadn't been okay? Clare's arms were wrapped around me in an instant, and I grabbed her forearms, holding her to me.

I cried for a while, and let it all out, confessing my feelings to Clare. How terrified I was of even the slightest chance that my daughters could get hurt. When I had finally calmed down, I went around to the back seat and opened the door and looked at my daughters. They were so beautiful. Jace stirred whenever I took her out of her car seat and Clare took Jordan out of hers. "I'm hungay." Jace slurred, trying to tell me that she was hungry. "Okay, I'll get something for you baby girl." I opened the door and held it open for Clare, whose sapphire eyes are glistening with tears. Jordan looked confused, and touched Clare's face. "Why oo cwyin Mommy?" Jordan asked. Clare smiled whenever Jordan said Mommy and kissed her. "I'm not crying, silly. Are you hungry?" Clare asked. Jordan nodded and I set Jace down on the couch. She looked at me and asked for Scooby-doo. I sighed. I picked up the remote and hit DVD, playing there Scooby-doo movie for them. Clare was making grilled cheese for the girls, and after thanking her I wrapped my arms around my daughters. Jace was happily drinking her apple juice, and after eating their grilled cheeses they were both exhausted. I scooped them up and me and Clare took them to bed.

I pulled both of them onto the monster bean bag chair n the corner and gave them their stuffed animals. I read tem Winnie the Pooh, and soon enough they were both fast asleep. I picked up Jace and tucked her in, quickly doing the same for Jordan. Clare watched me and then came over and kissed me. She noticed my reluctance to stay with my daughters and Clare held me. "Come in when you're ready." She murmured into my ear. "Take all the time you need. You're such a great father Eli." I kissed her, thanking her without even saying any words and she went to our bedroom. I watched my daughters for at least here hours, constantly thinking about other outcomes of today's accident. I loved them so much, I couldn't live without them. How would I be able to drop them off tomorrow? I sighed, running my hands through my hair. I smiled gently. I picked up a pen and a piece of paper and looked at y daughters. I sat down at their little table and started to write. After all, I had an essay due next week.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry it took so long for me to update, I have a soccer tournament coming up and my computer was broken. **

**Eli's POV**

_I can't really say that I only treasure one experience. I treasure every experience that I have with my daughters. I treasure every time that I wake up, because I get to see them again. I treasure all the times I had to get up in the middle of the night and soothe them back to sleep, so that way I could kiss them. I treasure every bottle-feeding, every game, and every word that they ever say. I treasure every single second that I spend with them. But, if I had to choose one experience to treasure, it would be the first time that I met my daughters. My girlfriend had left, not informing me of her pregnancy, and then returned. I discovered my daughters when they were a month old, and due to some unfortunate events, they were given into my custody. I remember picking them up, hungry for every detail of them, eager to learn and memorize every flawless feature of them. Their dark curls, their perfect emerald eyes, their cream-colored skin. I loved them before I even knew them, and I made and broke a thousand promises in that one instant. _

_The promises I broke: That I wouldn't open myself up to pain, or that I wouldn't love anyone again. The girls' mother taught me to be cautious when it came to love, but I blindly threw myself into this love. I broke my promise to always think of myself in every situation, to see all the possible outcomes. That no longer matters, because the only ones I think about are my daughters. The promises I made I will honor every day of my life, and they are the following. To kiss their cuts and bruises, to put Band-Aids on and always try to make it better. To hold them, and love them, and comfort them when they cry. To kill any boy that ever hurts them, and protect them from everything I can. To let experience every wonderful thing about life, even if I want them to experience it in a padded cell so that way they won't get hurt. I promise to help them with their homework, and push them on the swing set, and pull them up whenever they fall. I promise, years from now, to take them down the aisle, hoping that they know what they're doing. I promise to be there every second of their lives, so that way, years later, I can look back and cherish those experiences. I cherish every experience, and I hate to cut this essay short, but I have more experiences to make._

Jace pulled my hair and I looked deep into her emerald eyes. She had fallen asleep on my shoulder as I wrote my essay with one hand, my other one temporarily being employed as a baby carrier. She was wide awake now and looked up at me. "Joo-ss?" Jace asked, stretching out the word. I shook my head. "Like you need sugar after your bedtime." I told her, kissing her forehead. "Dada!" Jace squealed happily as I hugged her. I gently lugged her up the steps and went towards the girl's room. Clare had painted it a princess theme. Pink castles covered the walls, and their toy chest was painted like an underwater treasure chest. Jace squirmed in my arms as I tried to set her in her crib across from her sister. "No, no!" she said, getting upset. If she started crying now, she'd wake Jordan up. "What's wrong, princess?" I asked. "I wanna sweep wit Momma an dada!" Jace protested, her perfect face pouting, her bottom lip sticking out. I sighed. "Alright." I sighed. Clare would enjoy this, of course. But I did have to make a barrier of pillows around Jace so that way I wouldn't roll over in my sleep and crush her. I would also have to make sure that the pillows wouldn't fall inward and suffocate her. Man, I was so overprotective.

I sat my angel down on the bed, her dressed in her pink nightgown and I took of my shirt. Clare moved over and Jace snuggled up to her as I got comfortable. I stroked Jace's hair as Clare rubbed her back, humming to her. She fell asleep quickly, a small smile on her full rose-colored lips. "I wish she was mine." Clare murmured, completely taking me of guard. Clare looked really sad, and my heart broke a little. "She is yours, Clare." I said, meaning every word of it. Clare shook her head gently and leaned down to kiss Jace's forehead. "She's yours, and Julia's. She's not my daughter." Tears filled her eyes as she said the words that I knew she didn't believe. "Clare, you don't believe that. You love Jace, and she loves you. Hell, she even calls you Mommy. You love each other, and you take care of her. That's what being a mother is, it doesn't matter about the biological stuff." I told her. She kissed Jace again and nodded. She smiled then, looking up at me. "Eli, I love you. I love the girls, too." She said. I smiled. "I'll always love you Clare, always. I want to get married to you, have more children with you, and live my whole life with you." I said, telling her my plans for the future. Clare blushed. "Whenever we get married, can I adopt them?" she said. I nodded. "Of course you can. They're yours already." I leaned in and we kissed, our daughter resting between us.

***The next morning***

I woke up to see Clare and Jace, fast asleep. Jordan, on the other hand, was bawling her eyes out in the other room. I slowly slid the blanket off, torn between whether to run to my daughter or to not disturb my girlfriend and other daughter. I stood up and raced into the other room. Jordan was in her crib, sobbing into the neck of her stuffed giraffe, Jerry. "What's wrong, baby girl?" I asked gently, scooping her up into my arms. "Where's Jay?" Jordan said, sobbing. "Jay! Jay!" Jordan wailed, twisting her head back and forth, searching for her sister. Of course, their cribs were right next to each other. Every morning they would play a game, they would try to get out of their cribs. No wonder she was terrified whenever she hadn't been there. I kissed Jordan's curls and reassured her that Jace was fine; she had slept with us last night. Then Jordan got jealous. Her angry face blushed up at me and I grinned. The girls never fought over anything except attention from me and Clare. If one got a hug, the other one needed one to. "Okay, how about you make breakfast with daddy instead, just me and you?" I asked her. She giggled, nodding. I smiled and walked down the steps, still cherishing my daughters.

**A/N What do you think? Good, or bad? I'm thinking of writing a series of one shots for my other stories, about Clare, Eli, and their kids. Should I add another chapter to Marry Me? Drama next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! I have ecided to terminated this account and reinvent myself with a new account; poisoncadence. Check to see if your favorite story is being continued on that account, and check out the newest story! Thank you all so much!


End file.
